Forbidden Love
by NyxNightmare
Summary: It was like he had found a piece of himself he didn't know he was missing... KaibaXNyanCat CRACK.


The young and incredibly attractive CEO of Kaiba Corporation was seated at his desk late into the night, just putting the finishing touches on a very large and important contract. Usually, this job would fall to someone else, but as hundreds of millions of dollars were at stake, he didn't want to give another imbecile a chance to mess something up. He sighed as he saved the document and sent it to the printer, hearing the _whoosh_of pages being printed a second later at his secretary's desk outside his door.

He shut down his laptop and stuffed it into his briefcase, pausing briefly to observe Domino city with icy blue eyes. Though he would never admit it out loud, he secretly enjoyed the view from the floor-to-ceiling windows of his office; he was so high up, he could see to the edge of the city and he felt like he owned it all... which he kind of did.

With a sigh, he turned away, locking his office door behind him before walking briskly towards his secretary's work station, his coattails of doom dancing out behind him, despite the complete lack of moving air in the building. His secretary had fled hours ago, the minute her shift ended. He noticed, with a note of aggravation, that she hadn't even bothered to shut her computer down; were there no competent workers at this company?

He strode over to the printer to retrieve his pages, before leaning over her desktop to shut down the computer. While it wasn't his problem, there were many documents she had access to that shouldn't needlessly be displayed on an unlocked computer. However, a minimized internet window caught his eye. Seto Kaiba usually held little to no interest in what his workers did, but he did know his secretary had no business that required a browser. Annoyed, he decided to see what exactly she had been distracting herself with as of late.

The screen was immediately blue, with something in the middle. That something was an _enchantress. _Kaiba felt his mouth fall agape and was immediately enthralled by the colorful entity on the screen. He barely noticed himself collapsing into his secretary's chair, his papers and briefcase falling to the ground with an audible _thump_. The noise echoed throughout the top floor of Kaiba Corporation, but he paid it no mind. He was hypnotized. The gorgeous enigma was moving in all the right ways, and had a perfectly shaped body. His eyes drifted to the top of the webpage. _'Non-stop Nyan Cat...'_

He repeated that beautiful name over and over in his head. His heart was pounding, there was a dull ache behind his eyes, and sweat was rolling down his back despite the well air-conditioned building. It took several minutes for Kaiba to collect himself. He repeatedly found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Nyan Cat. Maybe it was because it was so late; maybe it was just the way the pixels were so perfectly placed, but no matter what the reason, Kaiba knew his life had changed.

He managed to get himself to his car, his palms still sweaty and his heart still beating rapidly from his encounter with Nyan Cat. He drove himself back to the mansion without paying much attention to the roads; Luckily, his subconscious knew what to do. His immediate thoughts, however, were still on Nyan Cat. It was like an empty hole in his heart and soul had been filled; a gaping chasm that no amount of money or success could fix. Something he didn't know he'd been looking for his whole life had been found, and that thought filled him with a sort of warm fuzzy feeling he couldn't name. He noted the surprise he felt in the back of his mind as he reached home. He barely remembered turning to his street.

Feeling numb, but warm at the same time, his feet led him inside and up to his bedroom, where he quickly discarded his ridiculously flowy sex-coat, and collapsed onto his bed. A quick glance at the alarm clock on his bedside table told him it way past midnight already; his tiredness didn't strike him before, but it pulled at him now, forcing his eyes closed. As the realm of dreams began to encompass him, a repetitive whisper began to leave his lips.

"_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan..."_

;

**I COMPLETELY SUPPORT KAIBAXNYANCAT. YOU KNOW YOU DO TOO. **


End file.
